ZERO: NEW BLOOD
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley the Echidnahog is Ginga Kishi Zero, and he is fighting Horrors sent by Apostolis and his Majin-Horrors, while taking up jobs at the Hellsing Organization in Neo London.


Hello, everyone! I have written a new story called _ZERO: NEW BLOOD_, which shows Stanley the Echidnahog as Ginga Kishi Zero fighting Horrors sent by Apostolis and his Majin-Horrors.

The Ginga Kishi Zero armor looks like the one in the series, but the helmet has blue eyes.

Also, I have created a Makai Knight form for Alucard, Crimson Knight Ryuuga, which looks like Garo, but his buckle has an "X" and White Sun Knight Dan's helmet, and uses something similar to the Garo Sword called the Ryuuga Sword

Keita Amemiya owns _Garo_, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Children, SEGA & SONIC TEAM own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing.

_Centuries ago, humanity was invaded by monsters called Horrors, who ate the souls of innocents, and possessed those who had dark souls.._

It shows people being killed and having their souls eaten by Horrors.

_Among them was a Horror named Apostolis..._

It shows Apostolis, who resembles Alexei from _Ninja Gaiden 2 _with the head of DT Agni & Rudra Dante with the face of Monster Form Basco ta Jolokia.

_However, 4 Makai Priests sealed Apostolis and his Majin-Horrors in a stone slab..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Apostolis as he was being sealed away.

_Now, in the year 20XX, Humans, Reploids and Mobians are at peace._

**November 14, 20XX**

**London, England**

**London Meuseum**

It shows a guard busy locking up.

"OK, Joseph!" said the guard "Start sweepin' up!"

"You got it, Bruce!" said Joseph

With that, Joseph started sweeping the floor of the museum, and he noticed a stone slab that had strange writing on it.

"Hmmm..." he thought as he reached out to it.

And that's when the stone slab glowed and shattered

"What the!?" said Joseph "I didn't even _touch_ the thing!"

That's when a swarm of Horrors began spewing out of the fragmented tablet, 10 of them each carrying one of the 10 fragments of the Slab of Sealing, meaning that these Horrors were Majin Horrors

And then one of them, Azdab, took over the man's body!

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a black feather floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: NEW BLOOD _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka?**) It shows Stanley holding Silva, and donning his Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Stanley's allies, Agrissa, the Makai Priest, Rain the Hedgehog, Stanley's love interest, and Jeffery Woods, who is a Makai Knight like Stanley, at the Hellsing Organization

(**Flame...the flames away, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Apostolis on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Stanley drawing his swords, and tracing 2 circles over his head, and he becomes Ginga Kishi Zero

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku yoroi wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Stanley as Ginga Kishi Zero slashing through Horrors, as Jeff becomes Phantom Knight Kurou

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) It shows Stanley as Ginga Kishi Zero doing a spin-dash like attack

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Stanley's reflection on one of the helmet's blue eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows the Makai Knights ready to fight Horrors.

End OP

Chapter 1: Monster

**Hellsing Organization, London**

It shows Stanley the Echidnahog, a Daywalker Vampire with all of a vampire's strengths and none of the weaknesses, and a Makai Knight holding 2 Makai Swords in a backhand grip, practicing his skills on steel fangs.

"Sir Echidnahog." said Walter, a butler who was made into a vampire courtesy of Stanley's vampire master, Alucard. He appeared to be in his 30s or 40s. "Take it easy on the steel fangs, I just sharpened them!"

"You do realize if I go easy on them, I could get slashed apart, right?" said Stanley, his voice making him sound like Goku from DBZ

(Stanley's Age: 11, Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel (Goku from DBZ))

Walter then handed Stanley a letter "Anyway, a new order has arrived for you."

"Alright." said Stanley as he took the letter, and walked off, putting his black trenchcoat on, and walking to a necklace looking like a woman's face wearing a helmet.

"Silva, up and at 'em." said Stanley.

"_Already? Aw...I wanted to sleep more!__**" **_ whined Silva, not liking her sleep disturbed.

"We have work to do." said Stanley.

"_OK..._" Groaned Silva.

Stanley opened the envelope "Looks like we got a Majin Horror who is terrorizing people before devouring them."

With that, Stanley took out his Madou Lighter and set the letter ablaze, as a sign he accepted the job.

Words appeared in the smoke

"There is a light surrounded by Inga, a demon beast who torments and devours human souls. It's name is Azdab." the message said as Stanley read it

Stanley then walked off, and began investigating.

Elsewhere, a man was walking down the street only too see a giant goldfish.

"What the heck?" the man said as he looked at it, and saw Joseph.

"Did I scare you?" said Joseph, who was being possessed by Azdab

The man became a little sheepish, and then Joseph grew 4 more heads, scaring him a little.

"Did I scare you?" said Joseph

The man became really squeamish until Joseph made his own eyes shoot out of his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the man.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I scared you!" said Joseph "Enough of that. Now I feed!"

With that, Joseph transformed into Azdab and sent some pirhana at the man, devouring his soul and ripping his body to shreds before changing back.

Meanwhile, Stanley was busy walking down the street, where he is busy investigating the attacks on innocent people.

Stanley's Makai Swords looked like normal Tai Chi swords, but with black, wooden handles with the "\" symbol that ZERO has, and straight, double-edged blades, the blades can't be broken either.

"Alright..." said Stanley as he started looking around, and saw a blood-stained skeleton "Yeesh..." said Stanley as he winced at the sight.

"_Talk about brutal..." _said Silva

"Yeah." said Stanley.

With that, Stanley walked off, investigating more.

Elsewhere, Stanley's love interest, Rain the Hedgehog was investigating, too. Rain was 12, a year older than Stanley. She looked like Stanley's mother, Amy Rose, when she was 12 years old, but her fur was navy blue with green eyes. She wore all black since she was goth.

Rain however, noticed a giant fish.

"Holy cow..." she said as she noticed Azdab and drew her gun.

"You scared?" said Azdab, while in his human form

Rain nodded no

"Che...you're no fun!" growled Azdab "Oh well..._Bon appetit!_"

"Touch my girlfriend, and I'll rip your arms off and shove them down your neck." growled a cold voice

Azdab turned to see Stanley

"Stanley-kun!" said Rain as he dashed into Stanley's arms

"Rain..." said Stanley as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Who are you!?" said Azdab

"Your worst nightmare, punk..." growled Stanley.

With that, Stanley fought Azdab in hand to hand combat, and drew his Makai Swords, stabbing and slashing the Horror

"You..." Azdab growled, pointing a finger at Stanley "You're one of those accursed Makai Knights, aren't you!?"

"_He's more than a normal Makai Knight." _said Silva _"He is the Knight of the Silver Fang, Zero!"_

"Ze-Zero!?" Azdab said, alarmed

Stanley then smirked "Scared, Azdab?" he said.

Azdab growled.

"Curses...! NOW I'M TICKED!" he roared, as he then transformed into his true Horror form, looking like how he did in _Makai no Hana_

"_That's him alright..." _said Silva _"The Demon Beast, Azdab._"

Stanley drew both of his Makai Swords and traced two circles above his head, and he is clad in the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, the armor looked like how it did in the _Garo _tokusatsu, but the eyes on the wolf-head like helmet are blue.

"_**Let's go." ** _Stanley said, his voice sounding somewhat like a Hollow from _Bleach_.

With that, Stanley took off like a shot, slicing the pirhanas that Azdab sent at him, and then sliced Azdab's arms clean off of his body.

"_**Horror Azdab!" **_said Stanley _**"The sham light of your Inga...I will slice it away!"**_

With that, Stanley spun like a buzz-saw, and sliced Azdab in half, straight down the middle.

Azdab just exploded, leaving no trace but a fragment of the Slab of Sealing

"_Stanley, the Zero Swords didn't seal away the Horror's Inga." _ said Silva.

"_**You're right, Silva. This is a fragment of the Slab of Sealing." **_said Stanley as he changed back. "1 down, 9 to go."

Rain sealed the Slab of Sealing fragment away.

"Oh, Stanley~" said Rain, and with that, Stanley felt Rain's lips press against his

"Mm? Mmm..." Stanley went as he and Rain made out

"Get a room, you two lovebirds!" said Pip

"SHADDUP, BAKA!" said Alucard "STANLEY AND RAIN **DESERVE **TO BE HAPPY!"

"Thanks, Alucard." said Rain

"No prob." said Alucard.

Stanley and Rain finished kissing, before they walked off.

_'Well done, Ginga Kishi Zero.' _thought Walter _'But there are 9 more fragments of the Slab of Sealing to find, and more Horrors to kill.'_

(ED: "ASH LIKE SNOW" by The Brilliant Green)

(It just shows Stanley as Ginga Kishi Zero riding on his Madou Horse, Ginga on a desert plain)

**sora akakusomeru kokutan no yami**

**nomikomareta hoshikuzutachi**

**hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki**

**mitsumeta nageki no mado**

**I never dreamed**

**kooritsuku**

**there... I come for you**

**omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni**

**maiagari kudaketa**

**kono sekai ga katachi o kaeru tabi ni**

**mamoritai mono o**

**kowashite shimatteitan da**

(An instrumental of "ZERO: BLACK BLOOD" plays)

Next time, on _ZERO: NEW BLOOD_

A Horror possesses a theater film projectionist

Illgishin-**"I don't care about Barnes or Cannes! It's because of idiots like you the horror genre faces strong criticism!"**

However, this time, Stanley is aided by Midnight the Hedgebat, who is now Gold Knight Garo

Midnight-_**"I will slice away your Inga!"**_

Can these two Knights defeat this monster?

Find out in Chapter 2 "Film"

Stanley/Ginga Kishi Zero-_**"I am a Makai Knight!"**_


End file.
